mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Mega Man's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-heavy |final = Mega Legends |tier = B- |ranking = 28 }} Mega Man is a veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Mega Man's moveset consists a variety of weapons and adapters from many of his classic games. His sprites are custom-made and based on his appearance in with him receiving some attacks of his moveset from said game but also including some moves not present in the two latter. Mega Man is currently ranked 28th out of 40 on the tier list, placing him the B- tier, a huge drop from his 4th-place position in the A+ tier on the previous tier list. Mega Man's biggest strength is his strong array of projectiles, giving him a decent approach options and allows him to gain some stage control. Mega Man has good combo ability, a good projectile game, good range in the majority of his attacks and KO moves in his down smash, up aerial, back aerial, up tilt, and a fully charged Mega Buster when near a blast line. His Crash Bomber can also pressure shields quickly and effectively. However, Mega Man is susceptible to combos and chain grabs, due to his above average weight and his status as a high faller. His recovery is predictable and can put Mega Man in a bad situation if the opponent knows how it works. The majority of his projectiles are predictable and can be bypassed or reflected by those who read his movements correctly. Mega Man appears to have a small player base and has poor representation in online tournaments. The few Mega Man players do not actively participate in tournaments. The few that do normally do not take high placements in tournaments. Attributes Mega Man is a projectile centered character with great zoning capabilities. He has a great projectile game with having various projectiles in his special moves. He also has some disjointed range in some of his attacks while can help him space out his enemies. He has reliable finishers in his forward smash, down smash(the strongest down smash in the current demo), back air, initial part of up air, up tilt, fully charged Mega Buster, Crash Bomber and back throw. He has a spammable projectile in his uncharged Mega Buster which he can use to projectile camp and to rack up damage. He can use Water Wave to gimp his opponents recovery (albeit very poorly) or to gain some stage control. He. Super Arm has good priority in the move (due to the recent update that allowed grabs to out prioritize attacks). He can also use Crash Bomber to KO his opponents after a combo. Mega Man has a decent grab and throw game, possessing the sixteen longest grab in the current demo. He can use up throw to start combos, but he has to read the opponent's D.I. correctly. Forward throw can be used to set up early edge guards. Back throw can be reliable finisher at high percents when near the ledge. Down throw does not provide much follow ups unless the opponent rolls toward the player. However, Mega Man's above average weight and being a high faller makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs. Some of his best KO moves are projectiles which can put him in a bad position if the opponent has a reflector. His recovery is very exploitable if the opponent knows how it works and can trick the player into canceling the move before they can get back to the stage. However plasma shots make his opponents flinch which greatly increases his approach game and makes his recovery much less risky since he can now protect himself. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9b Aesthetics * Attributes * * * * Ground attacks * * ** * * . * ** Aerial attacks * * Grab and throws * Special moves * ** * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Tier placement history In tier lists for demo v0.6; Mega Man was ranked 7th of D tier on the first list and ranked 6th of B tier on the second list. On tier lists for demo v0.7; Mega Man was seen as a top-high tier character where he ranked 4th of A tier on the first list and 6th of B tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; Mega Man was seen as a low tier character ranking 17th of D tier. Mega Man would return to being seen as top tier character in demo v0.9a where he ranks 7th. However, in demo v0.9b would see Mega Man ranking 27th in C tier, returning him to a being low tier character. Due to the changes in the metagame would see Mega Man rising to 18th place of B tier on the second tier list of v0.9b, where he is seen as a mid tier character. Gallery Costumes Artworks Megamanbig.gif|Mega Man's first art in the DOJO!!!. MMPre9a.png|Mega Man's first early art, used from v0.5a to v0.8b. Taken from Rockman Complete Works. Old mega man sprite.gif|Mega Man's second pixel art, used in v0.9a. MM PA.png|Mega Man's third pixel art, from v0.9b. Screenshots MegaManUsmash.png|Mega Man using his up smash, on Skull Fortress. MegaManDsmash.png|Mega Man using his down smash, on Skull Fortress. MegaNair.png|Mega Man using his neutral aerial, on Skull Fortress. Mega Man 1.png|Mega Man in the air while , , and standing, on Hueco Mundo. Mega Man 2.png|Four Mega Mans using Beat Call, on Lake of Rage. Early designs Megamanpic1.png|Mega Man using Mega Buster, on Castle Wily. Megamanpic2.png|Mega Man using his down smash to attack and , on Galaxy Tours. Megamanpic3.png|Mega Man taunting, on . Megamanpic4.png|Mega Man using his dash attack against , on Castle Wily. Designs MM OS.png|Mega Man's early design, used in demo v0.5b to v0.9b. New Design - Mega Man.png|Mega Man's current design used in Beta. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Mega Man.png|Mega Man's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Splash screen - Mega Man.jpg|Mega Man's splash screen, from his resprite trailer. Trivia *Originally, X, which was first playable in Super Smash Flash, was meant to return instead of the actual original blue bomber. He would have used his "Model X" design from the Mega Man ZX series. *After the "Model X" Mega Man X got replaced with the classic Mega Man, his old appearance consisted of sprites directly taken from Mega Man 7. *Mega Man and , in v0.7, were the two characters who could switch their standard special move. However, in v0.8a, Sora's down special move became , while Mega Man's Weapon Change remained until Beta, where it was replaced by Water Wave. *Mega Man, along with , , , , , , and are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the blue team. *Mega Man along with , , , , , and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Mega Man and Black Mage have normal attacks that act as projectiles. In Mega Man's case his standard attack, forward smash and up aerial. *Mega Man, , , , , , and are currently the only true "silent characters" in the game, as Mega Man does not say anything. Rather, he makes a bunch of noises from the Mega Man games. **Prior to Beta, Mega Man actually had several voice clips, including saying "Let's do it!" (taken from Mega Man 8) upon using his Final Smash and saying "Alright!" (taken from Mega Man Powered Up) in his victory pose. *Although Mega Man was originally considered a newcomer in SSF2, as he was included in the game before his confirmation in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, which retconned him as a veteran following the release of the two later. *Mega Man's pose in his current pixel art is taken from the Japanese title screen from the original game. Conversely, the pose is taken from one of his victory poses in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Category:Starter characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series